moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusaders of Wrynn
The Crusaders of Wrynn (abbreviated CoW) are a group of soldiers, marksmen, and spellcasters of all types who are loyal to the current King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, and are one of the highest ranking military groups. There are many regiments throughout the militaries of the Alliance: CoW is the 9th reigment of the Stormwind City Brigade. Though the city of Stormwind has many popular forces, and the reputation of CoW has not yet spread far, Crusaders of Wrynn is one of the best. These soldiers follow the orders of their leader, Highlord Tanavar Lightpath. The History of CoW The Crusaders of Wrynn 'was created in February 7th, 2013 and have become very popular since then. Crusaders of Wrynn was created by one of the soldiers among the royal guard, a then-young commander named Tanavar Lightpath, as a group of soldiers who serve the current Wrynn on the throne, not just the Grand Marshal or the Highlords. Since founding the Crusaders of Wrynn, Tanavar Lightpath has risen quickly through the ranks to Highlord. CoW has been seen patrolling the city of Stormwind and doing missions against the Horde on the Eastern Kingdoms and in Northrend. They can be found around Stormwind often now. CoW has been moving around and have started to move towards Outland, Kalmidor and Pandaria. The Creation... ''The city of stormwind was quiet that day. Rain showered on the trees and soaked the grounds. The farms on the northern part of the city got more rain then usual on this certain day. The farmers looked to the sky from behind their windows and thanked the gods for watering their crops. One lone man walked through the streets. He was a young soldier of the stormwind army. He looked to the sky as he reached the cathedral of light. He was soaked as he walked inside the cathedral. Priests were in the room everywhere, one greeted him warmingly. "Welcome to the cathedral of light, paladin!" Spoke the greeter. The man nodded in greetings back, and continued walking into the cathedral. The man wore the tabard of stormwind and was in the normal stormwind uniform. This specific man was named Tanavar Lightpath, commander of the royal guard. Tanavar looked around the room. Light blew into the room and the priests and paladins covered their eyes as it burned through the whole cathedral. As the light dissapeared they found Tanavar on the ground, knocked out. The high-priests set him in a cot and set a priest to watch over him. What is most interesting about this small story is what happened to the man. He was blessed by a vision of the future. He saw soldiers lined up in a formation. They were battling horde in this vision. He saw a banner raised as the orcs, trolls, tauren, and others fell to the ground. A blue lion head on a white background, with a golden outline. One sentence spoke into Tanavar's mind: "Crusaders of Wrynn..." Tanavar woke up and hurried to the keep through the rain and spoke to King Varian Wrynn of what happened. Varian told Tanavar to make this 'Crusaders of Wrynn' as an alliance force. Tanavar did as told, now the crusaders are here in the alliance as a high ranking force ready for action. After the Creation... Crusaders of Wrynn had a hard time after the creation. From being accused of a copy off of The Stormwind Guard, to being attack regularly by the Cults in Stormwind. CoW wouldn't have survived long if they didn't start changing how they worked, from guarding and patrolling the cities all the time, to doing elite missions every month! Many of these stories will be listed at 'Missions'. Missions Some of the missions done by Crusaders of Wrynn are listed here. 'The New Lich King' This is the story about how Crusaders of Wrynn formed a small group to go and challenge an enemy of unknown strength, to help save Azeroth. Planning the trip Tanavar and his men found a dreadlord they believed wished to become the new lich king, and take over Azeroth. Crusaders of Wrynn knew just what to do, especially after their training, and started to plan a trip. They planned long and hard, trying to make alliances with other guilds, recruit, plan the trip, and learn more about there enemies, they didn't have time to do it and didn't know where to go either. Through time they learned more about what they were up against, it's strength, and where it was. The Blizzard After a month they were on their way to the Eastern Plaguelands, where their spy master, Yunakhi Ironfoot, had last seen the dreadlord. On the trip there they faced a fierce blizzard that followed them from Dun Morugh, to the Hinterlands. They went through the storm as one, fighting off the cold and making sure they weren't seperated in the sky. The storm didn't give up, it made the team slowly lose eachother and be unable to fly through the skys quickly, it seemed to be laughing through lightning as Tanavar dissapeared, and then Weslayner... There was somthing wrong from this storm, this the 3 left among the team knew. Ranenn, currently 3rd in command, was waiting for the group at Wetlands. Tanavar found him, and they traveled north, hoping to catch up with the group. But what they didn't know was that they were one step ahead of them. Seperated They all started to become seperated, un-able to fly Ranenn and Tanavar went by road. They had to go on foot for they had no steeds, no way of finding the others. Chen (One of the others apart of the group and current 2nd in command) and Yunakhi ended up stopping as the storm passed, being locked inside Refugee Point stuck and locked inside well waiting for the end of the blizzard. No-one knows how but Weslayner ended up being locked inside too. He somhow kept up with the group by himself and lost in the storm, it was interesting. Rannen and Tanavar continued west on the road, they came to a cross roads, and lost eachother in the storm. "Follow the road, we'll find eachother soon!" Yelled Tanavar, though what neither of them knew, was that they went two different directions. The Plaguelands The group moved north until they reached the western plaguelands. Weslayner had returned home and Ranenn was knocked out, so it was just Yunakhi and Chen. They headed to the eastern plaguelands, and then to Plaguewood, home of Scholomance. ''They came across a strange man dressed in purple clothing, he was running out of the plaguewood. Yunakhi and Chen believed it was the dreadord, so they chased him, how in-correct they were. They lost the man as the blizzard started to swell on the plaguelands, this blizzard was definetly caused by somthing, somthing more then a dreadlord. They chased the strange man until Chen recgonized him, one word escaped his mouth in awe. "Tanavar?!" Mind Controlled They soon learned that Tanavar was being mind controlled by the dreadlord, who they learned was really just a master death knight, the moment they got to the plaguelands. The corrupted Tanavar lead the group to the top of Archerus, the Ebon Hold, where a fierce battle broke out. Tanavar's skills as a paladin, combined with the skills of the master death knight, he was able to kill Yunakhi, but left south with her, keeping her prisoner, and the rest of the group being left behind. Prisoner What the group didn't know was that Yunakhi had two cursed daggers, one used on herself, that would re-open any wound ever opened in their past lives. The group followed Tanavar to the northern stranglethorn. Where Chen Ironfoot and Tanavar broke into a large fight, taking around half a day until Yunakhi stabbed Tanavar by surprise with the dagger still with a curse on it, banishing the death knight controlling Tanavar, and almost killing him aswell. Tanavar lived through it barely, for he was trained for such a curse. The group returned home to celebrate Prisoner of the Aspects At one time another mission happened, this one un-planned, and more-over, a rescue. This was the time, where Tanavar died, and became a prisoner of the aspects, given a chance, to live again The Funeral Tanavar was dead. I shall not speak of what happened, but yes inside this story he is dead. Let me begin what happened... The benches of Tanavar's funeral was full, from Tanavar's dearest friends, to his newest soldiers. Tirion Fordring was there, Varian Wrynn was there... Tanavar knew many famous people, and un-famous. The ceremony began, the preacher spoke. As the ceremony went on, every-one was told to bow there heads. They didn't see the little soul of the aspects fly down next to Tanavar, and then, the body dissapear. Yelling broke out when they realized what happened. A few of the soldiers saw, a golden dragon, high in the sky, with a littler one, the heart and soul of the aspects. High up there, you could barely make out, a body laying on the heart of the aspects, Tanavar's body. A new mission The fighting stopped and a few of the soldiers told others what they saw, muttering went through the crowd at this time. A group of the people there decided they were going to -find- Tanavar. Voices entered the groups minds as they went north, after what a few soldiers saw, two golden dragons. The group started to put pieces together and found Tanavar inside the loch modan, stuck inside a prison of the twilights hammer, Alive. The moment the prison broke two golden dragons swooped down and grabbed Tanavar! This was going to be harder then they thought. The Chase The group chased the dragons but lost them again, they took a while to figure out the next riddle, they found him about to be roasted alive by ogres this time, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, but fell silent and was brought away again. This course happened many times over and over again. The mission they were doing was different then any other the force had faced. At last they found Tanavar knocked out inside a ogre cave, where another riddle came. They had to put together their hints from the aspects, to awaken Tanavar, or he would forever be stuck like this. Celebration They luckily figure out the riddle after many tries, they were about to bring him to Dragonblight to ask the aspects to fix it themselves. The group returned to stormwind happily, with their leader alive again and another mission finished, they went to the tavern and celebrated. CoW's Ranking among the Alliance Crusaders of Wrynn is higher ranking then most of the alliance forces. Few groups know and believe this but Crusaders of Wrynn ''is ''higher ranking then The Stormwind Guard and many others. Do note that if you are lower ranking you are expected to respect the CoW. You can easily be removed from the military if you do not respect this authority. Alliances Crusaders of Wrynn has many alliances, I shall list them out for you. #Partisans of Alterac #Stormwind Local Defense #Order of the Lichborne #Grey Haven #Stormwind City Watch Those are the guilds allies with CoW, if you wis your guild to be on this list conact Highlord Tanavar Lightpath (Tânavar) and he will add you to the list and the guilds will become Allies. The Cause of CoW Have you ever heard of the SI:7? Or how about the Stormwind Guard? S.A.F.E., The Dun Morugh Mountaineers, The Darnassus Sentinels, The Paladin's of Exodar. All of these are forces of the Alliance! But what happens when the SI:7 messes up? Or the Dun Morugh Mountaineers are stuck in a storm and need help getting out? When the Stormwind Guards don't do their job? That is when the Crusaders of Wrynn do their duty. They protect the Alliance as the strongest soldiers of the Alliance. I have heard people call them the Guardians of the Alliance even. We are the soldiers who stand there fighting when other groups fall to their knees. Stand up strong and defeat the enemies of the Alliance among Crusaders of Wrynn! Crusaders of Wrynn wish to serve the king of Stormwind however they can with all their power, from making organizations against those they believe wish to overthrow the king, to charging the Horde capital city Orgrimmar. CoW was made to be one of the most elite forces among the Alliance, and it is getting there. Only one thing stops the Crusaders of Wrynn from being there right now, it being un-known. CoW works to become a popular regiment among the alliance and earns around one person per day, so more then most. Back up Force? Crusaders of Wrynn is trained in all enviroments and scenario's to be able to be one of the most elite forces there is. But one thing most don't know about CoW is that Tanavar makes them do more then what they were originally supposed to do, he has trained them to be many of the forces inside the ''Alliance ''army. Incluing the: SI:7, The Stormwind Guard, The Royal Guard, The Airforce, The Navy, and the Army. It is an interesting fact and very true, you can find a high ranking of CoW and ask about it, they will surely be able to explain further. What does 'Crusader' mean? Most think Crusader is a definition for a mounted paladin.Technically they are correct! But CoW sees that word and thinks it another way. Crusader to us means that you fight against evil and crime like a soldier, even if you are a medic, you are a crusader to them. When you join our cause you may not become the best soldier, or even an officer ranking. You ''are a Crusader to the guild though, even if not to anyone else. I am proud to write this piece of the page for those who aren't paladins, death knights, or warriors. For this piece of the page tells you priests, hunters, warlocks and all the others, you are welcome among the group, no matter what class you are! Recruitment The CoW recruit regularly inside Cathedral Sqaure; any parties interested in joining may speak to an officer there. We require a interview to join, with many questions, so if you expect to join, note it can take up to 10 minutes long, depending on the situation or how many people wish to join. We normlly recruit at our Recruiting Office (RO), Just Maces inside the southern part of the sqaure. The RO is at the point where CoW can see criminals trying to meet there in quiet, and keep an eye on the sqaure itself. (Plus it is away from most of the Trolls/Spammers) What we are looking for: 'IC Things we look for: ' #We look for people good inside their craft with few-none crimes committed. #We look for people with good-neutral alignment. #We look for people with high respect for the king, and prefferably people with military history. #We expect you to get the uniform (Silver Armor) with or without a guildies help. The guild welcomes all types of people pretty much ICly, but we still got some requirements. '''OOC Things we look for: #We look for people with a good RP skills, new people are welcomed and we will give you tips on how to rp. #Gchat is OOC and we somtimes do stuff like TriviaBot in it so we expect people to like stuff like that #People with a kind personality, #Expect to be asked about getting MRP or TRP2 if you do not have it. #Mature people #Active players #Level 10+ charaters Things we do not accept #ERPers #Trolls / Spammers #Jerks #RP-Haters #Un-Mature People Benefits of joining Crusaders of Wrynn #We are a kind guild #We are active #We have many guild perks to look forward too #You are garunteed to become rich and strong (WARNING: There is a slim chance of you getting real money /wow gold for free by joining this guild and you leveling up to become stronger. BUT in RP your character will become stronger and richer, Thank you!) I will be seeing about adding a whole section on this subject. Rankings of CoW The Gm and Co-Gm: ' Highlord: 'Highlord Tanavar Lightpath '''Second in Command: '''Commander Ranenn Wolfrun Officers: Alarian Lathander (Guild Founder), Derik Darksword(SI:7 agent, OOC name: Jumpingdeath), Weslayner Piketrommer, Antianna M. Salico (Best medic), Valintina Siveera (Training officer), Bollanar Quilleth. Head of a Member group: #Annalice G. Nightsong (Lead Footsoldier), #Ronic James Ivandale (Lead Gryphon Rider), The other lead-ranks are still being earned, Gallery COW-crest.png|Guild LOGO of Crusaders of Wrynn WoWScrnShot 080113 015342.jpg|Crusader of Wrynn guarding Cathedral Square WoWScrnShot 080113 120840.jpg|Crusader of Wrynn taking down a criminal WoWScrnShot 080113 131450.jpg|Crusaders protecting King Varian Wrynn during a attack by the horde WoWScrnShot 080213 105034.jpg|Crusaders recruiting at cathedral square WoWScrnShot 080213 122323.jpg|Crusaders of Wrynn meeting with an ally guild. WoWScrnShot 080213 222643.jpg|Piles of gold found by Crusaders of Wrynn WoWScrnShot 081713 001041.jpg|Crusader of Wrynn gryphon doing flying excersises WoWScrnShot 082213 223426.jpg|Crusader hunting in Stranglethorn WoWScrnShot_080113_002817.jpg|Guild LOGO Two WoWScrnShot_080113_122643.jpg|Crusader flying through Darkshire to make sure it is safe Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Crusaders of Wrynn